potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Palacio De Clemente
Moscow State University.jpg emiratespalace.jpg IMG_6572.jpg tumblr_m1jeopYWBy1qe2xwno1_500.jpg Palacio De Clemente is located in the center of Madrid and is home to all members of The Spanish Royal Family. Although not every member of The Spanish Royal Family permanently lives here, it is open to visitors and ambassadors of all nations. Palacio De Clemente is the largest Palace on Earth with 7,342 rooms, and 428 acres of elaborate gardens and pools. 'Background' Palacio De Clemente was originally built in 1738 during The Spanish Reconstruction Period as a home for Phillipe V Clemente and his children, but as The Spanish Economy began to grow rapidly throughout The Paradoxian War, Clemente invested 17 Billion Pesetas in expanding The 200 roomed palace into a massive fortress in the center of Madrid covering roughly 12 square miles of land. 'Security' vatican_armor0000001-4_3_rx512_c680x510.jpg|The Royale Guard Horse-Guards.jpg|The Royale Guard royal-guard_1861297b.jpg|Royale Guard Captain vatican_armor0000001-4_3_rx512_c680x510.jpg|The Royale Guard Horse-Guards.jpg|The Royale Guard royal-guard_1861297b.jpg|Royale Guard Captain The garrison surrounding the palace consists of 15,000 Royale Spanish Templar Guards all personally trained by members of The Ranger Core. The Royale Guard is one of the most elite forces in the spanish military, and possesses various high-tech weapons. Each Guard is charged with a single task, "Protect The Queen at all costs". Security around the palace is very tight. In order to even reach "The Golden Gates" once most pass through a 3 mile narrow street surrounded by a 20 foot wall. Along this street are 10 checkpoints. This is the only way to reach the palace as it is surrounded by a 50 foot wall 3 miles out in a 360 degree angle. The Palace is practically a impregnable Fortress. A. Outer Walls *The Entire Palace is surrounded by a 3 mile circular area of dense forests. Around these forests is a 50 foot high, 20 foot thick wall. This wall holds 20 garrison towers each manned with 2 cannons, 4 Spanish spray-guns and 30 Royale Guards. There are also transportable oil pots along the tower to give anyone stupid enough to try and scale the walls a bit of a surprise. B. Outer Gates *There is only one opening in the outer walls, a 40 foot high steel gate at the on the East side of the wall. It must be opened by a Gate Team of 200 workers which operates a manual steel pully from inside the wall. In front of the gate are three regiments of 250 Royale Guards each heavily armoured with steel plates from head to toe, and armed with two engraved cutlasses that state "Protector de la reina", two duel pistols, and a bayonetted rifle. Behind these regiments are 20 Spanish spray-guns each manned by 3 Royale Guards, 20 snipers on the walls bordering each side of the gate, and 2 massive explosive cannons on the walls at the side of each gate. Behind the outer gates is a single regiment of 100 of the original "Ranger Templars" all personally trained by Phillipe V Clemente. C. Checkpoints *There are 10 checkpoints among the 3 mile narrow stone street to the palace. At each checkpoint there is a 12 foot gate connecting to the parallel walls alonside the street. On each side of the front of the gate are two Spanish spray-guns designed by Leciano Garcia IV. Each spray-gun can fire 100 rounds a minute and is manned by 3 Royale Guards. At the center of the front of each gate is a line of 20 Royale Guards with fixed bayonetted rifles. On the top of the wall at each checkpoint are 6 snipers stationed in a protected position. Behind each gate are two more lines of Royale Guards also fixed with bayonetted rifles stationed on both sides of the wall consisting of 8 guards in each line. Behind these two lines on the right side of the street is a "Checkpoint box office" where people must have their passes and identities verified and confirmed. D. The Golden Gates *Once past all the checkpoints, the street leads to a massive 60 foot high steel gate plated with solid gold. In front of the gates is Hernando Seville, a 63 year old priest personally chosen by Phillipe V Clemente himself. The priest blesses all who enter. Once each guest is blessed, the gates are opened by an automatic pully system operated by a group of 6 Royale Guards. Once the gates are opened, the guests may enter the wonders and marvels that lie within Palacio De Clemente... Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire